Stuck Together/Transcript
with a zoom-in on the castle. Cut to a hill, which Master Frown climbs onto, panting. He starts to pace. Master Frown: Okay, okay. I still have time! looks up. Cut to a clock on the castle spire, where ticking noises are heard. Cut to Master Frown, who looks around. Master Frown: Uh…uh… (Reacts.) Ooh! to Batty, holding onto an ice cream cone. Master Frown dives into the bushes behind her, scattering leaves. Batty opens up her mouth, closing her eyes and bringing the ice cream towards her mouth. Master Frown’s hand pops out of the bush, punching the ice cream off of the cone. Batty: Huh?! Frown pops out of the bushes, laughing. Batty growls at him. Zoom pan Diane, who is sitting down under a tree, reading a book with a bookmark inside it. Master Frown rushes in, panting, as he shuts the book and grabs the bookmark. Master Frown: Boom! Diane: Huh?! Master Frown: Lost your place! Frown flips away offscreen, as Diane angrily flips through her book, growling. Cut to Master Frown’s silhouette walking on the side of the castle’s top. Cut to the castle’s spire, where Master Frown pops up near. Cut to Master Frown. Master Frown: Uh…uh…what else? (Reacts.) Ooh! pulls a green water balloon out from behind him. He drops the balloon down. Cut to a red bird on the ground, which is hit by the water balloon. The bird angrily files off, squawking. Cut to Master Frown. Master Frown: Gotcha! (Looks back and forth.) Okay, I still got a little more time. (Looks up.) Ooh! I’ll trash the flag! Frown jumps up. Cut to Master Frown leaping up the spire, climbing up the clock. Master Frown: This’ll ruin everyone’s day! to Master Frown climbing up the spire to the flag. He reaches the top, as the clock bell gongs. Master Frown exclaims in shock, as exclamation points pop up from him and the environment shakes. Master Frown: Oh, no! (Cut to him.) I’m gonna be late! Frown starts to slip, as he scrambles his hands onto the top of the spire, screaming. Cut out to Master Frown, as the rope on the flag loops around his body, flinging him off of the spire. Pan down on the spire, as Master Frown falls, hitting the spire and exclaiming with every hit. Cut to the roof of the castle, where Master Frown hits, his head and body separating and going in opposite directions. Cut to Master Frown’s head, which falls as he screams. Cut to the front to the castle, where Master Frown’s head lands in a flower garden, exclaiming in pain. His body falls into the flower garden opposite, bouncing off of the ground and offscreen. Unikitty bursts out of the doors, a shine surrounding behind her, as she flies out. Unikitty: ♪Oh, it’s a beautiful day, To make sure everyone has a beautiful day!♪ stops at the garden. ♪The sun is out,♪ to a trio of flowers with smiley faces on them. ♪And the flowers are too!♪ to Unikitty walking towards the other garden. ♪There’s a smile for me, And a smile for--♪ screams. Cut to Master Frown’s head, which now has flowers shoved into his mouth. He spits out the flowers and moans, his eyes spiraling around. Cut out to Unikitty and Master Frown. Unikitty: Master Frown, what are you doing here? And where’s your body?! Master Frown: My what? (Looks down and screams.) Oh! Oh, my body! noises are heard as alert lines pop up from offscreen, which Unikitty and Master Frown look at. Cut to the red bird, who taps at Master Frown’s body with its beak. It then takes the body into its beak, heavily gulping as it swallows it. The bird flies off heavily, squawking. Cut to Master Frown. Master Frown: It’s gone. It’s gone! hands grab onto Master Frown’s cheeks, squishing them, as he screams. Cut to Unikitty, who pulls Master Frown’s head up to her. Unikitty: Oh, you poor thing! Without a body you can’t do anything! Master Frown: What am I gonna do?! (Head is set onto the ground.) I’m gonna be late! Unikitty: For what? to Master Frown. Master Frown: The great gathering ceremony of the all mighty Doom Lords! to Unikitty. Unikitty: Ooh, like a meeting? to Master Frown. Master Frown: Whatever! (Inhales in regret.) I can’t believe I’m saying this…Unikitty, I need your help. You have to take me to Frowntown! to Unikitty, who shakes her head. Unikitty: I can’t! I have to do my nice princess duties for the day! to Master Frown. Master Frown: You have to! I can’t get there on my own! Please! to Unikitty. She puts a hand on her chin, rubbing it. Unikitty: Hmm…hmm…hmm… out to Master Frown and Unikitty. Unikitty: Fine, I’ll take you. Master Frown: (Leaping up, sparkle matter shooting out.) Great! Unikitty: If you help me with my nice princess duties! Master Frown: (Negative sparkle matter shooting out.) What?! No! I’m Master Frown, I don’t do nice things, I do not nice things! Unikitty: You have to be nice, or I’m not gonna take you, okay? Frown groans, rolling his eyes. He growls to himself, looking away, and then pouts and growls towards Unikitty. He gnaws on the ground in desperation, and then pulls himself up, straining. He gnaws on the ground again. He then pulls himself up, yelling. Finally, he glares at Unikitty. Master Frown: (Rolling his eyes.) Fine! Unikitty: (Leaping up, stars in her eyes, hearts on her cheeks, and sparkle matter shooting out.) Yay! lands, happily sticking her tongue out, as she pulls her tail off, throwing it aside. She grabs onto Master Frown. Master Frown: Hey, what are you— throws Master Frown’s head into the air. Cut to him, as he yells, flying up, and then dropping down. Cut to Unikitty, as she stretches her body out, looking up. Unikitty: I’m just gonna stick you right here for safekeeping! Frown’s head lands where Unikitty’s tail was, as he exclaims in confusion. Unikitty: Let’s go! (Sparkle matter shoots out, as she sing-songs.) La-la-la-la la-la la! (Turns towards Master Frown.) Come on, it’s more fun if you sing! (Flies off, still sing-song.) La-la-la la! Frown groans. Wipe to a trio of flowers that are fenced in. Unikitty and Master Frown fly up next to them. Unikitty: First thing we have to do is compliment the new flowers! (Smells the flowers.) Wow, you smell so nice! Ooh, is that a new stem? to the flowers, who giggle. Cut to Unikitty and Master Frown. Unikitty: What do you think, Master Frown? Master Frown: You smell so bad I wanna barf! to the flowers, who glare. Cut back to Unikitty and Master Frown. Unikitty: Hey! I told you, if you’re not nice, I’m not taking ya! Master Frown: (Groans and hesitates.) You…uh…you smell so good that I…don’t wanna barf? to the flowers, who grin and start to giggle, waving around. Cut out to Unikitty and Master Frown. Unikitty: Well, it’s a start! (Flies off, sparkles flying off of her.) Come on! to the robot kid citizen. Her skateboard is propped up against the wall, as she holds onto her arm and frowns, a scrape on it. Unikitty and Master Frown fly up. Unikitty: Aww, do you have a boo-boo? robot kid sadly nods. Unikitty: Here, I’ll kiss it better. robot kid holds her arm out and smiles, as Unikitty kisses the scrape, a heart popping from her lips. Unikitty: Your turn, Master Frown! spins around, placing Master Frown near the robot kid. Master Frown sweats and hesitates. Cut to Master Frown and the robot kid’s arm. Master Frown struggles, straining as he purses his lips, kissing the scrape as a heart pops out. Cut out to Unikitty, Master Frown, and the robot kid. Unikitty spins around, as Master Frown spits out in disgust. Unikitty: There, all better! flies off, Master Frown still spitting in disgust. Cut to Really Old Edith walking across the street, hardly having left the sidewalk. Unikitty and Master Frown fly up next to her. Unikitty: Here, ma’am, I’ll help you cross the road! leaps into the road, behind Really Old Edith, as she walks very slowly. Really Old Edith: Oh, bless you! I remember the first time I crossed the road! Unikitty: Oh, my gosh! Tell me everything! Master Frown: Are you kidding me?! to Unikitty and Master Frown. Unikitty angrily glares at Master Frown as a scare chord hits. Pan to Master Frown. Master Frown: I mean… (Rolls eyes.) Oh, I can’t wait! out Really Old Edith, Unikitty, and Master Frown, as they slowly walk. Really Old Edith: Well, it all started years ago! Frown groans. Cut to the front of the castle, as Unikitty leaps in. Unikitty: And that’s the last of ‘em! Thanks for helping, Master Frown! Master Frown: Yeah, yeah. Now can we please go? I’m gonna be late for my meeting! Unikitty: (Winking.) A deal’s a deal! Come on! (Flies off.) Master Frown: Finally! to Unikitty’s garage door. The doors slide open, revealing Master Frown and Unikitty on Unikitty’s cloud craft, which flies off. Cut to outer space, where the Unikingdom and Frowntown are seen at polar opposite sides of each other, water spilling off the edges of the Unikingdom on top. With a creak, the world flips over to Frowntown on top, as the water on the edges flip sides as well. Zoom in on Frowntown and cut to the town, as Unikitty and Master Frown fly in. Cut to Unikitty and Master Frown. Unikitty: So I don’t understand. What is this big meeting? Master Frown: I’m meeting my boss, Master Doom. to a silhouette of Master Frown, with his facial features shone in light, the other Doom Lords behind him, as the mountain Master Frown is on rises up. Master Frown: ''(Offscreen.)'' Because I’m one of the Doom Lords! Frown conducts his hands, as flames and rocks pour up from the ground, lightning striking in the background, as he laughs evilly. Master Frown: (Offscreen.) And we’re responsible for all the mayhem, pain, and despair in the whole world! to Unikitty and Master Frown. Unikitty: Wait, that’s your job? I always thought you were a jerk just ‘cause you liked it. to Master Frown. Master Frown: I don’t like it, (Sparkle matter shoots out.) I love it! And I’m great at it, too. out to Unikitty and Master Frown. Master Frown: Now, come on. We gotta make a pitstop and get you a disguise. Unikitty: Where? to Master Frown, as it starts to zoom in on him. Master Frown: The epicenter of sadness, the beating heart of gloom in the world! to the doorway of Master Frown’s apartment, which opens up into darkness, revealing Master Frown and Unikitty. Master Frown: My evil lair! Frown sticks his tongue out, hitting the light switch, as the lights flicker on. Cut to the living room of the apartment, which the camera pans through. Cut to Unikitty, who blinks in astonishment. Unikitty: Is this where you live? to Master Frown. Master Frown: Yeah, so what? to Unikitty. Unikitty: It’s just so… (Eyes grow shiny in sadness.) unhappy… out to Master Frown and Unikitty. Master Frown: It’s awesome! (Leans into Unikitty.) Now, quiet, or my loyal henchman will destroy you! (Yelling.) Brock! pan to the kitchen archway. Brock pops out, wearing an apron and oven mitts, while holding a tray of hot cookies. Brock: (Irritated.) What?! Jeez, you don’t have to yell! (Gains his composure.) Oh, hey, Unikitty! (Waves.) walks out of the archway into the living room. Unikitty leaps in. Unikitty: Hi, Brock! Very nice apron! Brock: (Looks down.) Aw, thank you! I have been baking! You wanna cookie? Unikitty: (Eyes shiny, cookie –shaped sparkle matter popping out.) Would I?! to Unikitty and Master Frown, who is glaring. Brock’s hand reaches in, handing over a cookie, which Unikitty grabs onto. She loudly eats the cookie with an open mouth, scattering crumbs. Her eyes turn into cookies and exclamation points appear on her cheeks. Unikitty: (Mouth full.) Oh, my gosh, Brock! (Chews.) These are amazing! continues to chew. Zoom in on Master Frown. Master Frown: (Whispering, strained.) Brock? A word? to Brock. Unikitty turns around, as Master Frown leans into Brock. Master Frown: (Whispering.) Look, we talked about this, man! You can’t offer cookies to my arch nemesis! Brock: (Whispering, raising the tray of cookies into view.) Dude, I just wanna share the bounty! (Points to the cookies.) They’re my world-famous gooey chocolate chip. The ones you love so much? Master Frown: I do love them, and you’re gonna give them all away! Brock: It’s all good! (Points back.) I’ve got three trays going! (Grabs a cookie.) Do you want one? Master Frown: (Defeated.) …Yeah… Frown opens his mouth, as Brock puts the cookie in it. Master Frown starts to chew. Brock: Do you feel better? Master Frown: (Stops chewing.) …Yeah… (Continues chewing.) Brock: Good. out to Unikitty, Master Frown, and Brock. Unikitty: (Eyes shiny, sparkle matter shooting out.) Aww, so cute! to Brock. Brock: Oh yeah, by the way. (Points to Master Frown.) You got a phone call while you were out. to Unikitty and Master Frown. Master Frown: Really? Who? What’d they say? to Brock. Brock: Uh, something like “hey, it’s me, your boss. I’m really mad at you…’cause you never do the dishes”! (Chuckles.) I’m just kidding, I made up that last part. shoves a cookie into his mouth, noisily chomping on it. Cut to Unikitty and Master Frown, who looks irritated. Unikitty: ''(Sparkle matter shooting out.)'' Nice one, Brock! to Brock. Brock: But, what they actually said, was that you’re late for a meeting, or something. And then they hissed, and I got scared, so I hung up. to Unikitty and Master Frown. Master Frown: What?! to Brock. Brock: Don’t worry, they called back and left a message! pushes a button on the speakerphone. A light on the phone glows bright red, as a demonic roar comes out of the speaker, blowing wind. Cut out to Unikitty, Master Frown, and Brock. Unikitty is ducking down, covering her ears, as Brock strains, while Master Frown looks shocked. Brock struggles and presses the button again, shutting off the message. Master Frown growls. Master Frown: (Leaping up, angry sparkle matter shooting out.) I don’t have time for this! Brock, get your poncho. The big one! leaps offscreen. Brock: (Groans, rolling his eyes.) Fine! tips the tray of cookies into his mouth, noisily eating them. He throws the tray behind him, as it clatters. He walks in the direction Unikitty went, pulling his apron off and setting it on the ground. Wipe to the exterior of the Doom Lord’s lair, as icons of Unikitty, Master Frown, and Brock walk up to the door, with Brock wearing a black poncho. Cut to the front of the door, where Unikitty, Master Frown, and Brock walk in. Master Frown: Okay, Brock, usual drill. Unikitty, hop up. leaps up, sparkles shooting out from under her, as she lands on Brock’s head. Master Frown: If my boss sees you, I’m in big trouble. So when we get in there, (Cut to Unikitty and Master Frown.) stay hidden and keep quiet. Unikitty: (Sing-song, stars in her eyes and sparkle matter shooting out.) Okay! Master Frown: (Hushed.) I said be quiet! Unikitty: All right! Sorry. (Whispering, sing-song, with stars in her eyes.) Okay! slurping noise is heard, as Master Frown looks down in confusion. Cut out to Brock, Unikitty, and Master Frown. Brock is drinking a juice box. Master Frown: Brock, is that a juice box? Brock: (Stops drinking.) Yeah, these meetings always take forever, so (Reveals another juice box, starts to sing-song talk.) gotta pack some snacks! (Lifts a juice box up.) You want one? Master Frown: No! Let’s go! Brock: Okay, okay! lifts the hood of the poncho up, covering Unikitty and himself. He starts to walk forwards, as Master Frown wobbles. Master Frown: Whoa! to the entryway of the meeting room, where Master Frown’s silhouette is seen peeking in. He walks into the room, still shadowed, as the doors close behind him, plunging the room into darkness. A spotlight reveals Master Frown, as he gasps in shock. Pan out, as six pairs of red angry eyes surround him. Master Frown: Why do we start every meeting like this? Frown starts to walk forwards. Cut to his back, as he approaches another pair of red angry eyes. Master Doom: (Offscreen, voice deeper and echoed.) Well, well, well, look who decided to show up. to Master Frown. Master Frown: Uh, apologies, Master Doom, I was— to Master Doom, who is wreathed in flames behind her. Master Doom: (Yelling, voice deeper and echoed.) SILENCE!!! out to all the Doom Lords, as the spotlight clicks off of Master Frown. Master Doom: (Echoed.) You…are late! (Drops echo.) Hmm, what’s going on with you? You look frumpier than usual. to Unikitty and Brock. Unikitty: (Gasps.) Rude. to Master Frown. Master Frown: (Stammering.) Uh, what? Oh, it’s nothing. Just been a busy day making the world completely miserable! to Master Malice, Master Hazard, and Master Misery. Master Hazard: Probably just stubbed someone’s toe! Malice, Master Hazard, and Master Misery laugh. Cut out to all of the Doom Lords surrounding Master Frown, as all but him laugh. Cut to Master Frown. Master Frown: Hey, I stubbed five toes, thank you! What did you do today? to Master Malice, Master Hazard, and Master Misery. Master Hazard leans forward, his head fire burning stronger. Master Hazard: (Yelling, his voice demonic and echoed.) I burned down Candy Corn Kingdom! to Master Frown. Master Frown: (Proudly.) Well, I knocked some ice cream to the ground! Doom Lords laugh offscreen at him, as Master Frown grows shocked. Cut to the Doom Lords laughing at Master Frown. Cut to Master Fear. Master Fear: (Sarcastic.) Oh, good job! You’re a top-notch Doom Lord! to Master Pain. Master Pain: More like Dumb Lord! (Laughs.) out to Master Fear, Master Pain, and Master Plague. Master Fear and Master Pain high five. Master Pain: Yeah! to Unikitty and Brock. Brock is drinking from a juice box. Unikitty: (Whispering.) They’re so mean! Brock: (Stops drinking, whispering.) Yeah, I don’t think we look frumpy! Unikitty: To Master Frown! Brock: Oh, yeah, totally. to Master Frown, as Unikitty shuffles the poncho hood and peeks up. Unikitty: (Whispering.) Hey! They’re being really mean! Frown tucks his head into the hood. Master Frown: (Muffled.) Of course they’re mean! They’re Doom Lords! to the Doom Lords, who look in confusion towards Master Frown and each other. Master Frown: (Offscreen.) That’s what we do! Brock: (Offscreen.) It just seems like kinda a negative workplace? Master Frown: (Offscreen.) Oh, really? Now hush, you guys are gonna blow it! to Master Frown, as he pulls his head out of the hood and faces the others. Master Frown: As I was saying. I was super busy today spreading torment and despair across the lands! to Master Doom. Master Doom: Torment? All you’re in charge of is frowns! (Points to the side.) Even Master Papercuts spreads more misery than you! pan to Master Papercuts, who is holding sheets of paper in his hands. Master Papercuts: Whoo, papercuts! (Throws the paper in the air, as it falls on him, causing him to shudder and bat at it in pain.) Ow-ow-ow-ow ow ow! to the other Doom Lords, as they laugh at Master Frown. Cut to Unikitty, who growls. Brock: Unikitty? Just relax. Unikitty: I’m trying, they’re just so unfriendly! (Angry sparkle matter shoots out.) to Master Frown. Master Frown: Keep it down! to Master Doom, as a scroll appears in flames next to her, floating near her. Master Doom: Actually, Master Frown, according to this, you spent today… (Grows angry and confused.) Wait, what is this? Complimenting flowers? Kissing boo-boos? Helping an old lady cross the street?! What is all this?! Were you being (Voice deepens and echoes further.) nice today?! to Master Frown, who is panicking and sweating. Master Frown: I can explain! to Master Doom, who is twiddling her hands and grinning evilly. Master Doom: You may be a crummy Doom Lord, but this is unacceptable! Even for you! to Master Malice, Master Hazard, and Master Misery, who taunt and jeer. Cut to Master Fear, Master Pain, and Master Plague, who do the same. Cut to Unikitty and Brock. Unikitty starts to growl as Brock looks at her in shock. Cut to Master Frown, who is still sweating in nervousness. Master Frown: It’s not what it looks like! close-up to Master Doom. Master Doom: Master Frown… (Zoom out to her, as her voice is deepened and further echoed, flames wreath behind her, and anger sparkle matter shoots out.) YOU'RE FIRED!!!! to Master Frown, who gasps in shock. Cut to Unikitty, who gasps in anger. Cut to Master Frown, as a yellowish-green liquid spills from underneath him. Cut to Unikitty and Brock, who both look down. Brock: Oops! Dropped my juice box! to Master Frown, who looks down and gasps in embarrassed shock. Cut to the rest of the Doom Lords, who stare in shock for a moment, only to burst out into laughter. Cut to Master Fear, Master Pain, and Master Plague, as it worm’s eye views on them, laughing and mockingly pointing down. Cut to Master Frown, who has large shiny eyes with tears welling up in them. Cut to Master Malice, Master Hazard, and Master Misery, who all point and laugh at Master Frown. Cut to Unikitty and Brock. Unikitty twitches in anger and growls. Cut to Master Frown, who has heavier tears welling up in his eyes, along with frowny faces in his pupils. Cut to Unikitty and Brock. Unikitty starts to turn red, as Brock looks at her in worry. Unikitty: I can’t ignore meanness anymore!!! to Master Frown. Unikitty bursts out, now Angry Kitty, blasting the poncho off, revealing Brock. Angry Kitty: (Yelling.) END IT!!! to Master Doom. Master Doom: What is that?! to Brock. Unikitty and Master Frown land in front of him. Brock: (Waving.) Uh, see you at home, man! Bye! rushes off as Master Frown looks at Unikitty. Master Frown: (Whispering.) What are you doing?! to Master Doom. Master Doom: Master Frown, do you have a cat stuck to your butt?! to Unikitty and Master Frown. Angry Kitty: Oh, he’s stuck to my butt, thank you!! to the Doom Lords surrounding Angry Kitty and Master Frown, as they all laugh. Cut to Unikitty and Master Frown. Angry Kitty starts to spiral around, encasing herself in flames. Angry Kitty: (Yelling.) That is enough!!!! Kitty’s face grows gigantic. Cut to Master Malice, Master Hazard, and Master Misery, who all shield themselves from the flame spiral as Angry Kitty yells. Cut to Master Fear, Master Pain, and Master Plague shielding themselves as the flame spiral goes towards them. Cut to Master Malice, Master Hazard, and Master Misery, as Angry Kitty’s gigantic head approaches them. Angry Kitty: (Yelling.) You all need to be nicer to Master Frown!!! turns towards Master Fear, Master Pain, and Master Plague, her eyes bloodshot. Angry Kitty: He’s trying his best, and I think you all need to be more supportive!!!!! to an aerial shot of Angry Kitty’s head, as she screams, breathing out a giant stream of fire that spirals around. Cut to the exterior of the Doom Lords’ building, as the fire bursts out of the building, splitting the clouds in the sky. Cut to Master Frown. Master Frown: (Yelling in terror.) Aah! Unikitty! Stop! to the ceiling of the meeting room, where Angry Kitty flies up. She spits out a stream of fire as she rotates around. Cut to the Doom Lords, as they are knocked out of their chairs from the fire connecting onto the ground. Cut to Master Pain, who zigzags back and forth, dodging the fire that is being shot at her as she screams and grabs at her rear when hit. Cut to Angry Kitty and Master Frown. Angry Kitty flies up in a spiral, a stream of fire behind her, creating a tornado. The Doom Lords are caught in the twister, screaming. Cut to the Doom Lords spiraled inside the twister, still screaming. The twister passes, cutting to Angry Kitty and Master Frown. Cut to Master Doom, who stares in shock. Cut to Angry Kitty, who zooms down. She lands on the ground, splitting it in half, as it zooms towards Master Doom. Master Doom: (Hands up in defense.) Whoa-whoa! Okay, okay! Chill! to Angry Kitty and Master Frown. Unikitty is back to normal, heavily panting. Master Doom is partly seen walking up to them. Unikitty: Sorry I got a little cranky, I just feel very strongly about this! to Master Frown. Master Frown: (Eyes shiny.) I am so, so, sorry! is heard as Master Frown reacts in shock. Cut to Master Doom, who is clapping and calmly smiling. Master Doom: Frown, I gotta say, I’m impressed! to Master Frown. Master Frown: You-you are?! (Eyes shine.) to Master Doom. Master Doom: Losing your body to trick this crazy psycho beast— to Unikitty. Unikitty: (Insulted.) Hey! out to Unikitty, Master Frown, and Master Doom. The room around them is in rubble and on fire. Master Doom: Into the meeting to cause that much mayhem and destruction? Really thinking outside the box! You can keep your job after all! to Unikitty and Master Frown. Master Frown: Really? Uh, I mean, that’s what you get when you work with the best! to Unikitty, Master Frown, and Master Doom. Master Doom: You did kind of destroy the building, though. So instead of firing you, we’re downgrading your cloak to the starter model. Doom presents. Cut to a section of the building. Flames create a replica of Master Frown’s old cloak. Cut to Unikitty and Master Frown. Master Frown gasps happily. He then composes himself. Master Frown: I accept my punishment. to Master Doom. Master Doom: Good. (Face becomes wreathed in shadow, voice grows deeper and more echoed.) Now this meeting went way long! Don’t be late next time, or else! Master Doom out! hisses as a snake tongue comes out of her mouth. Slow pan out to the other Doom Lords, as a scare chord plays. Cut out to the Doom Lords, now no longer wreathed in shadows, all standing. Master Doom: (No echo.) All right, who wants to split a cab with me? Master Pain: (Irritated.) Oh, I got the last one. Doom Lords all walk off. Cut to Master Frown’s body. Unikitty flies up, with her tail back on her rear, as she places Master Frown’s head onto his body. Unikitty: See, Master Frown? Everything worked out in the end! Master Frown: (Dancing, in a sing-song voice.) Aw, yeah! I’m back! My new cloak is so black! Yes! flies up to the other side of Master Frown. Unikitty: I’m glad we got to help each other out today! Yay! Master Frown: (Crossing his arms, looking away.) Yeah, right, I planned the whole thing. Totally didn’t need your help at all. Nailed it? Unikitty: (Chuckles.) Yeah, you did. plants a kiss on Master Frown’s cheek, her cheeks shaped like hearts, and sparkle matter shooting out. Unikitty: See you next time! flies off, leaving a trail of sparkles behind her. Master Frown: That’s right! You haven’t seen the last of me! Master Frown! The greatest Doom Lord of all— bird screech is heard, as Master Frown looks in shock, screaming. The red bird swoops in, squawking, as it grabs onto Master Frown’s head, pulling off of his body and flying off. His body falls to the ground, its arms futilely grabbing in the air. Category:Episode Transcripts